The present invention relates to wireless networks navigating practices. More specifically, the invention relates to methodologies and utilities for accessing specific URL locations on the network.
One of the difficulties that users of the Internet have encountered is the difficulty in locating and identifying resources within the Internet. In order to help standardize the location and identification information of Internet resources, the notion of a uniform resource locator (URL) has been developed. A URL is a string that describes the location of a resource on the Internet. A URL may include a number of different components, including the identification of a scheme (i.e., Internet protocol) and a path name. A URL may be utilized by an Internet protocol handler for locating the resource that is identified by the URL.
Navigation tools have been developed to assist users in navigating the Internet. These navigation tools include Web browsers that are used to browse the World Wide Web portion of the Internet. The Web browsers have provided a number of mechanisms for assisting a user in quickly locating documents on the Internet. One mechanism, is a text box in which a user may enter a URL. After the user enters the URL, the corresponding document is retrieved and displayed.
Another mechanism that has been employed in Web browsers is a list, such as a hot list or a history list. A hot list contains a list of the user's favorite document sites. In this regard, the hot list acts as a sort of index of documents from the Internet. To view a particular document on the hot list, the user selects the item from the hot list and requests that the item be opened by double clicking on the item or using another opening mechanism. History lists are similar to hot lists, but maintain a historical list of Web sites that have been visited by a user.
Web browsers also utilize bookmarks. A bookmark is a pointer to an Internet site.
Most importantly, there is a great need to provide Web users with a system for accessing such Web pages in an easy to use, automatic, and efficient manner.
The utilities described above are convenient when conventionally surfing the web, using PC device, the user can navigate easily from one web page to another using the browser navigation utilities, in contrast, when surfing through wireless networks using micro-browsers on constrained devices, e.g. wireless phones, using these utilities is not convenient as result of the Wireless phones small size which limits the keyboard panel capabilities. For example, in case the user desires to access YAHOO web-site, the following process occurs:                The user selects browner operation to connect the internet;        User selects “inserting URL” option;        The user enters the URL address; as there is no full keyboard of all alphabet letters, the user needs to click as many as three times on a key for typing one letter        The micro browser receives URL and sends request for downloading the web-site page;        
In case the user already inserted the URL to his bookmarks the process is more simple (although the procedure of updating the bookmarks is in many cases same as described above):                User selects browser operation to connect to the internet;        User selects bookmark option;        User selects the desired web-site out of the bookmark list        Micro browser receives URL and sends request for downloading the web-site page;        
Furthermore, the diversity of devices and of user interfaces of micro browsers (menus buttons etc.) creates a situation where the user is highly dependent on the utilities supplied by each of the cellular phone manufacturers and/or ASP service company.
As a result of these navigation constraints, users are generally provided with a time consuming and complicated accessing process.
It is thus the prime object of the invention to provide a method and system for efficient Internet access utility using wireless phone devices and various other constrained devices while maintaining their small panel structure.